Rosas Azuis
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: One-shot MisaoAoshi. Mais uma vez, ele tem que partir. E pela última vez, ela vai pedir para ele ficar.


**Disclaimer:  
- Ruroni Kenshin não me pertence  
- Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos - como poderia!  
- E eu não faço a menor idéia se existem rosas azuis no Japão, por favor, relevem!**

Essa fic é um presente para Dark-Faye, uma das minhas ficwriters favoritas e também apaixonada por esse casal tão complicado e tão perfeito...

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

**

* * *

**

Rosas Azuis

Eu sempre soube que há mais que apenas beleza no mundo.

"Misao, pare agora."

Eu já sabia disso, desde muito pequena.

Nem todos os dias são de sol. Nem todas as chuvas são frescas. Nem todos os espinhos possuem rosas.

"Misao, eu não vou avisar novamente."

Não que isso tenha, em algum único momento, me impedido de sorrir.

Eu sei o quão chatos são os dias nublados, e sei quão terríveis podem ser as tempestades.

Mas espinhos?

Acho que no fundo, eu sempre soube ver uma certa beleza neles.

Em alguns deles.

Aqueles que se escondem debaixo de raras pétalas azuis.

"Já chega Misao!"

Se eu arrancasse apenas um, um único espinho que fosse, se ele me ferisse, se ele me machucasse talvez assim toda essa dor, toda essa angústia se esvaísse, tudo mais ficaria mais leve, e ele não precisaria mais... Eu nunca tinha percebido que os olhos dele podiam tremer.

Podem.

Eu também não sabia que sangue tinha um gosto tão ruim quando está na sua boca.

Tantas coisas que eu não sei.

E eu nem consigo imaginar que gosto tem meu sangue na boca dele.

oOo

Arrumei uma trouxa com poucos suprimentos, jogando-a sobre o ombro.

Não havia mais paz para mim dentro daquele templo. Havia demais dela. Do cheiro dela, das risadas dela, do olhar dela o tempo todo a me vigiar.

Eu amava Misao mais que meu próprio corpo podia suportar.

Eu precisava me afastar, procurar um lugar onde minhas idéias se fizessem mais coesas e assim eu pudesse enfim tomar uma decisão.

A quem eu estava enganando?

Eu estava fugindo dela. Fugindo como um moleque apaixonado faz quando está com medo demais. E eu estava. Por ser _ela._ Tão branca, pura, indefesa.

O que eu ofereceria a além de palavras duras e um silencio perturbador todos os dias? Que tipo de homem eu era para ter uma jovem linda e alegre em meu mundo tão enegrecido? Eu escolhi ser assim. Eu escolhi meu caminho e, no fundo, me sinto bem assim. Minha calma pungida evita que minha sede de vingança e meus pensamentos de culpa se voltem contra mim.

Eu não tinha nada a oferecer a ela além de um amor doente e fraco? Que não sabia usar palavras nem gestos, e ainda se doía ao lembrar das meninas nos meus braços confundindo-se na mulher que eu desejava em meus sonhos?

Atravessei a porta do templo, descendo lentamente as escadas.

Mesmo à noite, as flores exalavam seu cheiro peculiar.

O que um espinho pode oferecer às pétalas de uma flor se não pode protegê-la de si mesmo?

Foi quando ouvi a respiração acelerada à minha frente, no pequeno pátio em meio às escadarias, de onde se bifurcava o caminho para as duas entradas do templo.

"Misao."

Achei que aqueles olhos chorosos iam me fitar mais uma vez, sussurrar alguma declaração tola longe demais dos meus ouvidos e então sair correndo, me deixando partir.

Mas ela não chorava.

Seu corpo tremia sob o luar, com suas facas em punho.

"Como okashira, você me deve satisfação."

Apertei os olhos, um pouco irritado. Misao não devia usar aquele tom. Definitivamente.

"Estou partindo. Agora saia da minha frente."

"Terá que passar por mim."

Antes que eu pudesse sequer erguer minha voz mais uma vez, o corpo se jogou por cima do meu, atirando uma de suas estrelas contra o meu braço. Desviei-me, com certa facilidade, notando que ela pousara nas pedras roliças logo atrás de mim.

"Misao, pare agora." - tentei, com meu tom mais calmo possível.

Ela se levantou, sem sequer me olhar nos olhos, sua franja cobrindo o rosto baixo. Sem me dar qualquer resposta, ela pulou novamente, agora atirando outras cinco estrelas.

Uma delas me acertou o ombro, e eu me joguei entre os bambus.

Misao estava parada ao lado do altar da escadaria, seus pés ligeiramente firmados na pedra do deus masculino. Ela ainda não me olhava, se posicionando perigosamente para outro ataque.

"Misao, eu não vou avisar novamente."

Senti meu corpo arder quando ela deixou seus lábios riscarem aquele triste sorriso. Alguma coisa que ela dizia nele me fez sentir calafrios. E uma dor enorme em meu peito, por saber que eu não seria capaz de lhe dar sorrisos de qualquer outro tipo...

Quando meu pé se pôs para fora dos bambus, ouvi o ruído leve de seu corpo se lançando ao ar novamente. Para assustá-la, balancei um pedaço de bambu no espaço abaixo de seu corpo, enquanto ela pulava. Quando ela pousou na beirada da escada, desajeitada, arfante ao meu lado, achei que finalmente a havia feito parar. Aproximei-me um único centímetro, cauteloso, e ela ergueu suas estrelas em direção do meu rosto.

Fiz menção de dar mais um passo, e ela atirou. As estrelas passaram por mim, a milímetros de distância, seu zumbido ferindo mais meu espírito que suas lâminas passando rentes ao meu rosto.

Dei mais um passo. Ela se levantou, pronta para um último salto.

Mas ela não olhava para mim. Ela não me enxergava. E pela primeira vez eu me senti implorando pra que seus olhos pousassem um único instante nos meus.

Ela firmou o pé esquerdo atrás do corpo, elevando o direito.

A estrela afiada entre seus dedos.

A trança longa batendo em seu rosto.

"Já chega, Misao!"

E ela pulou.

Algumas pedras são cobertas pelo orvalho e ramos de algumas flores.

Um erro tão infantil que ela não soube calcular.

Eu peguei sua estrela entre meus dedos, que vinha a meio braço do meu corpo, enquanto a vi bater contra os rochedos onde se erguia o templo, suas pedras soltas caindo junto a ela em um encontro estrondoso com o chão de terra. Corri até ela, descendo degraus em pares, até vê-la ali, deitada no chão, seus olhos fechados, as mãos cobertas de terra, as costas cheias de pedregulhos, os cabelos soltos pelo impacto se deslizando até a relva, se misturando às pétalas arrancadas.

Ela respirava tão devagar... e antes que eu pudesse chegar ao seu corpo, ela estendeu o braço me impedindo. Com muito esforço, se levantou, olhando para mim com uma seriedade bruta.

"Eu... eu não vou deixar você partir, Aoshi-sama!"

Respirei fundo, deixando um sorriso culposo me estampar os lábios. Ela olhava para mim. Ela finalmente me olhava nos olhos, e eu reconhecia aquele olhar, aquele trêmulo olhar dela, aquelas lágrimas dela...

Misao cobriu com as mãos a boca, num acesso de tosse interrupto. Deixou-se cair de joelhos, um fino rastro de sangue correndo entre seus dedos.

Aproximei-me dela, segurando suas mãos. Limpei o canto de sua boca com a manga da minha roupa, ainda segurando seus braços que tremiam de frio e dor.

Ela voltou a fitar alguma coisa, muito longe, entre as flores que desciam o desfiladeiro ao fim da escadaria.

O que ela enxergava ali, eu nunca vou saber.

Levantei seu queixo, puxando seu rosto em minha direção.

Toquei seus lábios com os meus, os abrindo delicadamente para que recebesse meu beijo. O gosto de sua língua misturava ao do sangue que escorrera à pouco.

Esse era o beijo do espinho à sua rosa.

Era isso tudo que eu podia lhe dar?

"Eu vou voltar. Espera por mim, Misao."

Sussurrei, me afastando. Peguei a no colo e levei-a até o templo, onde cuidei de suas feridas. Ela chorava silenciosamente, sem nada me pedir ou perguntar.

Antes de adormecer, ela me disse, sua voz rouca e infante:

"Acho que vi uma rosa azul, lá longe..."  
"Não tem rosas azuis aqui, Misao."

Então ela me olhou fundo nos olhos, com aquele sorriso sereno que só ela saberia me dar.

"Eu sei que tem, Aoshi. Basta você saber procurar."

E se virou, sem mais importar, se enroscando mais meu abraço.

Como ela não havia dito meu nome daquela maneira tão sussurrada... tão singular...

Ainda me lembro dela murmurar, antes de silenciar até o amanhecer:

"Não se esqueça de me trazer uma, quando voltar."

Já era quase dia, quando deixei o templo.

Talvez eu nunca vá entender aquele desejo tão singelo. Talvez nunca havia existido uma rosa azul, lá, longe, em algum lugar no olhar inquieto de Misao.

Mas eu prometi procurar.

E o dia que eu não for mais espinho, então serei digno de lhe dar um beijo.

Sem feridas, sem gostos vermelhos.

Quando eu finalmente for sua rosa azul, eu vou voltar.

OWARI


End file.
